castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Provocation/CA:HoD
Provocation is the 3rd area available for questing in Castle Age: Heart of Darkness. Main Quest 1: Into The Forest As Vampire Reinforcements begin to pour into the city, the hunters create enough of a diversion for you to escape into the deep woods. Main Quest 2: Voices In The Woods You are becoming more accustomed to the power inside you, and once again you feel as if your senses are becoming more attuned to your surroundings. The shape lurking in the shadows are calling out to you. You are barely able to make what they are saying. It sounds like they are saying "Master". Main Quest 3: Attack By Treants Large thick trees suddenly come alive to block your path,as if the forest itself is angered by your presence. '' Main Quest 4: '''Flowing River' After dispatching the treants, you make your way to another obstade. A huge flowing stream steer your course in another direction, and you follow it awhile to look for a way around it. Main Quest 5: Forest Lake The stream leads you to the edge of an expensive lake. The thin layer of blue mist swirling over the surface of the water tells you that the lake is more than it seems. Further down, on the opposite of lake, you see a glowing light. What could it be? Special Mission: Demonic Circle As you dose the distance to the glowing disturbance, you realize that you are stumbling upon some sort of ritual. A blue demon stands chanting in the center of circle of a magical energy. Laid out before it is what appears to be a motionless woman, no doubt, the focal point of whatever dark power is being summoned. ***As of March 2012, this is the best experience per energy quest.*** Without looking your way, the demon instantly notices your presence. "Welcome brother. It has been long since you have entered into this realm." You do not recognize this monsters, and you feel as if he is not speaking to you, but instead to the being inside of you. "I sense your power is lower than I remember. Have you wandered into my domain in your weakened state mistakenly?" "It has been a millenia since we have last done battle, and I have carried with me the wound you have delth me since as a reminder of my past weakness. It is a shame that you approach me as you are, but I cannot let pass this opportunity to absorb your power!" The hulking demon ends his chanting and the swirling circle dissipates with the sound of seething vapor. "The time for my Vengeance is at hand!" Notes *Provocation quests' energy-experience values are identical to that of the Land of Mist. *Provocation has a lot of road blocks, money-wise. The required equipment needed in this area totals to 9,850,000 Gold. *Belial seems to be the brother of Mephistopheles, if that is indeed Mephistopheles inside the "hero" as implied in the original Castle Age story line in Fire II quest intro and the Heart of Darkness intro. *Provocation may refer to the challenge of Belial in which a glimpse of the power inside the hero was unleashed as he was near defeat as mentioned in the monster battle victory lore. Category:Quests/CA:HoD